


You Chose Me

by lex_the_flex17



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: Summary: Out of all the people in the world, you chose to love Bucky Barnes with your whole heart.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 23





	You Chose Me

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1.5k 
> 
> Warnings: A touch of sadness and major fluff! 
> 
> A/N: Bucky deserves the world! I’m so excited to see him in action again. A little sad, but there’s a happy ending. Follow for more and feedback is appreciated!

2016

The dusty atmosphere of the rundown apartment in Bucharest grows quiet as the clock's dull green fluorescent bulbs slowly change to three am. The cracked window brings in the faint smell of handmade loaves of bread and sweet buns as the heavenly scents wafts through the cool air. The single white bulb tube provides more than enough light for the individual who currently occupies the quaint space. At the small and unbalanced table behind the ratty sofa, sits one James Buchanan Barnes.

His tangled hair is scattered across his sweaty face as he maintains a hunched posture over the table. Graphite covers his fingers and wrist as he scribbles away in his new leather journal from his weekly trip to the local bookstore. On the table next to him, lays a stack of five previously owned journals, all filled to the brim with jumbled up memories and scattered thoughts. Dropping the soft wooden pencil, Bucky covers his face with both hands and sighs at his own rising frustration.

Leaning back in the chair, he rubs his face as the feeling of tears bubbles to the surface. The mere mention of losing this brand new memory would be catastrophic. And he knew it. Gripping the number two pencil again, he fills the empty lines away as the memory, the dream, comes to existence once again.

Closing the book, Bucky takes the stack of journals and places them into a tattered backpack. Across from the fridge, he uncovers the floorboards, and carefully places the bag in the slot. Covering up the floor, Bucky walks to the tiny bathroom, unaware of his impending future.

______

2018

He stood tall in front of you. Shielding you from the sun’s harsh rays with his shoulders as you both linger in the shade. The smell of Spring was quickly being replaced by Summer as you watched the multitude of flowers and plants open from the sun. Bucky carefully closes his fingers around your chin, making your face meet his. 

“Do you have to go?” He asks, with the smallest hint of sadness creeping up in his voice. 

“You know I have too. The tests are finished and your mind is clear. There’s nothing else for me to report on.” You explain, twiddling your thumbs together. 

Stepping closer to you, Bucky wraps his right arm -- his only arm around you. Wrapping your arms around him, he gently lifts you up and supports you on his chest. Your fingers cling to his dark hair as you passionately kiss him goodbye. You didn’t want to leave, the Kingdom of Wakanda was far too beautiful to explore alone. But you had to leave, as the company you worked for needed you back. Gently setting you down, Bucky’s pink lips finally leave yours, only making him want more. 

"Stay with me, please." He whispers softly in your ear.

“I want too, Buck. But I can’t. Just imagine what’ll happen if my boss finds out I fell in love with the Winter Soldier.” You smirk with a little laugh, trying to lighten the mood. 

Bucky smiles at your attempt to make him happy. So, he unfastens a dark chain from underneath the set of red and blue robes. He hands you his dog tags, and folds your hand together.

“Y/n, will you remember me?” Bucky asks, through a forming sob.

Gazing into his blue eyes, you embrace him for the final time, and breathe deeply as your fingers grip his shoulders. A lump starts to form in your throat, which you blink away. Removing your arms from him, his right hand cradles yours. 

“Of course I’ll remember you. If I had the choice, I’d still choose you over anyone else in the whole world.” You choke out, resulting in you briefly covering your mouth. 

Your words left Bucky in a state of shock, so much so that he didn’t even know how to process it. Then you were gone. You returned to your office in New York City, and the large company owned apartment you inhabited. Collapsing on your bed, you cried yourself to sleep for the rest of the weekend. The following Monday, you nearly spent your entire morning routine applying eye cream and concealer to hide your exhausted eyes that slowly became puffy. 

Over the next five years, you never removed the dog tags under any circumstance. No matter what happened, you kept your heart locked for the only person who made you feel alive. During your time of grief, Steve Rogers allowed you to live in the Avenger’s Facility. While you enjoyed your time there, it felt out of place to be in the building. So just before the Time Heist began, you moved back in with your grandparents in Upstate New York. Seeing them again felt so wonderful after such a long time. They were happy to see that you were alive, and you shared your concern for them. 

Then, one night, your grandmother noticed the dog tags from underneath your bathrobe as she came to bring you more towels. She asked if they belonged to someone you knew. Before you could answer her, you had a breakdown in the bathroom, which resulted in your grandparents guiding you to the living room. You told them everything. How you met the love of your life, who was far older than you, but you never cared about Bucky’s age. Neither did your grandparents. 

After calming down, your grandfather returned to the living room with a cup of your favorite coffee in hand. He handed you the steaming mug and sat down next to your grandmother. 

“Did I make the wrong decision? I believe in my heart that he’s...somewhere. I just don’t know where.” You shyly explain.

“No, you didn’t, Y/n. You chose someone you could love with all your heart. I know that in time he’ll come back to you and that the two of you will have a wonderful life together. Look at Nathan and I, we knew we loved each other right away.” You grandmother explains, taking your left hand in hers. 

“He will come back, I know he will. But for now, stay with us. We’d enjoy that.” You grandfather says. 

Nodding, you smile at their advice, and you’d never felt better. 

2024

The late afternoon sunlight cascades through the guest bedroom’s windows, making you sneeze as you move your laptop to the side. Wiping your nose, you quickly return to your work. Closing your notebooks and taking out your earbuds, you stretch your arms in the desk chair. Letting out a heavy sigh, you become distracted as your grandmother knocks on the doorframe. 

“You know, it means someone’s thinking about you when you sneeze, Y/n.” Your grandmother teases, while standing in the doorframe. 

“I don’t know about that, Grandma. It could just be my allergies.” You laugh. 

“Could you come help your grandfather with the groceries? There’s a few heavy items he’d like you to carry.” She explains as you stand up. 

“Yeah, sure.” You answer, walking down the staircase and through the house to the garage. 

When you get to the garage, you’re surprised to find no groceries. Furrowing your brows, you cross your arms and step to your grandfather, who’s standing next to his car. 

“Where are the groceries? Grandma said you had some?” You ask. 

“They’re in the trunk in the driveway. I’ll show you what I want you to carry.” He explains, leading you to the driveway. 

Placing his arm around your shoulder, you grandfather takes you to the two lane driveway. Before you turn the corner, your grandfather covers your eyes with his veiny hands. 

“What’s going on, Grandpa?” You ask, focusing on where you step. 

Even though you can’t see, you stop in the middle of the driveway. Your heart begins to race in your chest as the cool air blows by. Removing his hands from your face, you open your eyes to be greeted by someone who you knew thought you’d see again. 

Bucky Barnes stands in the bright green lawn, dressed in a light blue Henley and black jeans. His long hair is now short and the widest smile is being broadcasted across his face. Without hesitation, you run to him. Opening his arms, Bucky catches you as you jump to him. He spins you around in a circle as you both laugh for the first time in a long time. 

Setting you down, Bucky’s loving gaze never leaves you as you fathom how he returned to you. 

“How. How are here?” You ask. 

“It was the Avengers. They brought us back and Steve said that Bruce snapped his fingers. I don’t know how, but I’m here.” Bucky explains in the best way he can. 

Embracing him again, Bucky picks you up in his warm embrace, and you shower him with a flurry of kisses. In that moment, you knew that your heart was always right. That in the millions of people who lived in the world, you chose Bucky Barnes. And for that, he chose you.


End file.
